Operation FGI
by LesilleB
Summary: "Guys, look!" Katara motioned towards the guy, rushing to his side and bending water from her pouch to heal him.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  Our heads spun to the direction of the voice.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm an Air Bender**

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

I was angry- angry frustrated and hurt. Why? Because just a few hours ago, I had talked Katara, Toph and Aang into visiting the Kiyoshi warriors. It was suppose to be to surprise Suki, but the surprise backfired.

_Flashback_

_I rushed into the Dojo, looking for my beloved Suki. No one was there. Suki'd be amazed at my presence. She didn't know that I was in the village. I looked around the Dojo, but couldn't find her anywhere. I was about to leave when I heard her voice. Was she... moaning? I quickly scanned the Dojo, wrecking my brain to think where I didn't check yet. Then it hit me- the girls washroom._

_I wasn't going in there, so I decided to wait a while. I waited for about five minutes, but the moaning continued. I couldn't take it. I rushed into the washroom and my heart fell apart. Suki stared at me, bewildered. Holding her in his arms, was some dark haired guy. "S-Sokka!" Suki gasped. I looked from her to the guy. His lips were smeared with her lipstick and her clothes were partly off. "What're you doing here?" she asked._

_I took a deep breath. "Leaving," I said. I turned to leave but Suki jerked to her feet._

"_Sokka! Wait-"_

"_No!" I snapped back. I took one last look at her and headed towards the door._

"_We're over."_

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder as we flew in silence.

I was trying to stay strong- trying to be a man. I knew my thoughts would work better if only I had something to do... something to take my mind off the pain... a distraction...

Just then there was a loud explosion and an area of trees blew up ahead of us. We all gave each other a quick look and Aang guided Appa down into the forest, just a few feet away from the explosion.

**Tamiko's P.O.V.**

I'd just finished drying my hair when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly turned the direction of the noise and saw three boys step out of the darkness of the forest. They were fire nation and they couldn't be much older than me. They were staring at my body corruptly. I sighed. Idiots.

"Hey, babe," said the first guy. He had his black hair up in a ponytail and was the tallest of the three. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing in the middle of the forest all by yourself?" I scoffed. "Yeah," said the smallest of the three. He was a bald, minus the one patch of hair in the middle of his forehead. The first guy turned to him, obviously annoyed. "Aiko, shut up," he ordered. The bald kid shrank and nodded repetitively.

The first guy returned his attention to me. "So, uh, as I was saying... Watcha doing here all by yourself?" I scoffed again and folded my arms, glad that my bangs, gloves and heeled boots were hiding the unfinished light blue arrows about my body. I turned my head to the side, defiantly. The first guy, who I'll call Ponytail till I get his real name, smirked.

"Tough girl, huh? Feel you could handle these woods on your own?" I looked at him in disgust, then scoffed again and rolled my eyes. His smirk just grew wider. He turned to the guy with the red hood on, who hadn't really said anything yet. "Hey, Lee," he said, "Why don't you show this girl just how dangerous the woods can get?"

Lee looked up at him and then turned to me. His crimson eyes seemed to burn into me. Not that I was afraid- I was just... hypnotized. "Do I have to? She didn't really do us anything?" His deep voice and calming tone almost made me topple over. Not the kind of words I expected to hear from my mugger, but hey. It's a strange world. Ponytail glared at him. "Yes you have to!" He spat. "Now go!"

I officially hated Ponytail. Lee walked up to me, groggily. "Don't touch me," I warned. Ponytail laughed behind him. "Aww! What's wrong? Is the little pretty girl scawed?"

Ignoring him, I kept my focus on Lee. He took a deep breath and gripped my shoulders. "I'm really sorry about this," he said.

"So am I," I responded.

I barely gave him time to analyze what I said.

I pried his hands off me and palmed him (using a bit of air bending) into Aiko. Both boys stumbled back. Ponytail stared at them in terror then turned back to me, only to have his face collecting with my boot. He stumbled back and tripped over a root. When he raised his head to face me, his nose was bleeding. Too bad.

I heard a screaming sound and turned around just in time to dodge Aiko's fists. While he kept missing my face and body, I was gladly laying punches on him. Just then, two daggers flew past my ears, cutting a small bit of my hair. I flashed Lee a quick glance and quickly maneuvered Aiko in front of me, causing him to get the three daggers in his back that were meant for me.

Then, to make sure that he wouldn't get up again, I kneed him in his crutch. One down, two to go. Lee kept sending daggers my way whilst I dodged them almost easily; keeping my full focus on him until a flame nearly caught my clothing. "What the hell!" I yelled, glaring at Ponytail, who was now smirking. "I took a quick glance at Lee, who had stopped trying to attack me and was now glaring at Ponytail angrily."

"What the hell, Aya!" He yelled. "You almost burned her!"

Wait. Was Ponytail's name Aya?

"Shut up, man," Aya said.

"You said that you were just gonna mess around and have some fun, but this has gone too far!"

Isn't Aya a girl name?

"I said shut up!" he ordered, a bit more aggressively.

"Look, even Aiko's hurt, man! You're just messed up!"

Oh, this was too good.

"Man just shut the hell up and leave me alone! I know what I'm doing!"

I looked at Lee. He starred at Aya for a while, then shook his head and bent down to pick up Aiko. He looked at me. "I'm sorry for your trouble, miss," he said, then turned and walked into the forest. I looked at Aya, who watched Lee walk off. I saw the hate in his eyes, and immediately, I knew what he was going to do. Just as he started his fire bending, I drew water from the nearby pond and extinguished his fire.

He stared at me in shock for a split second, then his expression grew cold. "So you're a water bender, huh?" he asked, facing me. "That and more," I smirked, readying myself for whatever her was about to throw at me.

It didn't take long for him to start throwing.

In a split second, I was narrowly escaping fireballs and easily sending water in return. Aya was getting more and more angry, much to my pleasure. Just his luck that I was who I was.

"What's wrong lady face?" I jeered. "Too tough for yuh?"

He gritted his teeth and then charged at me, readying a large fireball. I smirked, a gust of wind already forming at my fingertips.

"Hasta la vista, sucker," I whispered.

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

We rushed to the empty field. There were burnt rocks, burnt trees and a burnt guy lying faced down on the ground. Wait. What? "Guys, look!" Katara motioned towards the guy, rushing to his side and bending water from her pouch to heal him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Our heads spun to the direction of the voice. The first thing that came to my mind was, 'smokin.' There was a really hot girl standing on a rock with her arms on her hips. She had short greyish-brown hair with a bang that reached right before her eyes and peach eyes. She wore a really short white skirt with a blue lace by her hips, a short cut white shirt with blue laces outlining it, blue gloves that started at just above her elbow and ended before her fingers and brown boots that reached just below her knee.

She had a small pouch and a canteen attached to her waist, two golden bracelets on one wrist and a white bracelet with a diamond shaped piece of gold on it. She smirked at us.

"Why not?" Katara asked, defensively. The girl hopped off the rock and started making her way towards us.

"Because, the moment that guy gets healed, we'll all be in for some drama." Katara stood up. "How do I know you're not lying?" she demanded. "She's not," Toph interrupted. "I can feel it. She's telling the truth." The girl looked at Toph. "Of course I am. Why would I lie to complete strangers?" We all looked at her incredulously but she continued.

"That guy on the ground there is Aya. He and two others approached me a while ago with harmful intentions. I defended myself."

Wait. That guy's name was Aya? Isn't that a girl name?

"Where are the two others?" Aang asked.

"And more importantly, what's your name?" Katara asked.

"Katara calm down," I told my sister.

"It's alright," the girl grinned. "If our roles were reversed, I'd probably feel the same way." She turned to Aang. "The two others left a bit earlier. One of them was hurt pretty badly so I guess Lee carried him to their village or something."

"Lee?" I questioned. She nodded, looking at me, he peach eyes dancing. "Lee was one of them. He was the only one who didn't really seem to want to hurt me." She turned to Katara. "And to answer your question, my name is Tamiko, but you can call me Tami."

Katara seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm Katara," she said, reaching out to shake Tamiko's hand. "This is Toph," she introduced, "my brother, Sokka, and my boyfriend, Aang." A small feeling of hurt encircled me, but I shrugged it off.

Tamiko shook Toph's hand, then mine, and finally, Aang's. She stopped by Aang, holding onto his hand and looking down at the arrow marks. Awkwardness filled the air. I could feel Katara getting uncomfortable. "Um, Tami?" she asked.

Tamiko ignored her, slowly looking up at Aang. "Y-you're the Avatar," she whispered, letting go of his hand. "Uh, yeah," Aang said, awkwardly. Katara hopped between them. "Yes, he is," she said.

Tamiko looked as if she had just come out of a trance. "Tami, are you okay?" Katara asked, her little streak of jealousy now long gone. A small smile appeared on Tamiko's face. She lifted her bang, revealing a light blue arrow in the center of her forehead.

"I'm an air bender."

**Hope you guys liked it. Imma be making another Avatar FF and I currently have a One Piece FF if you guys like. Review as if your life depended on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamiko's dad**

_A small smile appeared on Tamiko's face. She lifted her bang, revealing a light blue arrow in the centre of her forehead._

"_I'm an airbender."_

**Katara's P.O.V.**

Well then. I didn't expect that. I sat next to Toph on a log while Sokka tried to make a campfire. Tamiko had told us that she was an airbender. We were all shocked. Then I noticed that her arrows didn't travel throughout her body like Aang's. When I had asked her about it, she had said that her mother was an airbender and her dad was a firebender. She told us that she was one of the last three with airbending abilities, Aang included.

She and Aang had walked off together, talking and laughing. Right now, Aang was introducing Tamiko to Momo and Appa. I sighed.

"I understand if you're jealous."

My head spun to Sokka's direction.

"I'm not jealous," I said. "I'm happy for Aang. He's finally found someone his age who's an airbender."

"You're lying," Toph said. "You're jealous."

"Whatever."

"I don't think she's his age," Sokka said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at the pair. Aang was now showing Tamiko his staff. It opened up and she grinned in delight.

"She looks about your age," Toph said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"The sound of her voice. Vibrations from the ground. It's easier to understand if you're blind."

I shrugged and looked back at the pair. They were making their way towards us, Momo on Tamiko's shoulders.

"Hey guys," Aang said, as they reached us. "You wouldn't believe who Tami's dad is!"

Tami. He called her Tami. "Who is it?" Toph asked.

Tamiko held up a picture of a man in a firebending war suit. I looked at it in shock.

"That looks like-"

"General Iroh!" Sokka finished. Aang and Tamiko both grinned.

**Sorry it's so short guys. Hope you like it though. Will write more soo. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I admit. I've been neglecting my duty as a story writer. But I've got some really big exams in less than a year and lately, my mum's been acting as if my exams start tomorrow. So I've been sticking a lot. Forgive me? Sokka: I forgive you! Me: Thanks Sokka-kun!**

**Operation F.G.I.**

_Tamiko held up a picture of a man in a firebending war suit. I looked at it in shock._

"_That looks like-"_

"_General Iroh!" Sokka finished. Aang and Tamiko both grinned._

**Toph's P.O.V.**

"But how can that be?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Tamiko said.

"Well, we've got a lot of time," Katara informed. I stood up and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Okay," Tamiko said, her voice sounding unfazed by Katara's unkind attitude.

"As you know, the Fire Nation was believed to have killed all the airbenders. Well, they didn't succeed in killing all of them- a few settlers escaped the raid and survived until recently. My mother was two of the escape's granddaughter. During the raid of General Iroh, he stumbled on her and the last five survivors. Well, he fell in love with her beauty and... well... here I am, but up until a few months ago, he's been supplying us secretly with food and necessities. The time that he stopped supplying us was the same time that my mum and the few other survivors got sick. With no way of getting help, everyone, except Kane and I, died."

"Wait. Who's Kane?" Sokka asked. "Oh. Kane is -well, was my best friend until he got angry at my dad for not dropping supplies. He's the only other existing airbender besides Aang and myself. He went searching for my dad saying he was gonna get vengeance."

**Aang's P.O.V.**

Tamiko looked at the ground, then back at us with new determination in her face. "That's why I'm looking for my dad," she said. "I need to warn him about Kane... and... I... I have to give him this," she said, pulling out a letter from her pouch. "What's that?" Katara asked. "It's a letter... from my mum... to my dad."

She looked at us. "Can we change the subject," she said, plopping down on a log. "Why don't you guys tell me a bit more of yourself." Katara spoke first. "I'm Katara, a waterbender and Aang's girlfriend. I cook, clean and take care of these guys while we travel." Tamiko's eyes lit up. "You're a waterbender? So am I!... kinda."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were an airbender," she accused. "I am," Tamiko confessed. "Some airbenders have the ability to bend more than one element, and I, being the lucky girl that I am, am blessed with the ability to bend water. Also, since my father is a firebender, I'm able to bend fire as well."

Okay. Now I was impressed. "You can bend water and fire as well?" Sokka and I chorused.

Tamiko grinned, probably amused as to how quickly she got our undivided attention. "Yup," she said proudly, sitting up straight and placing her hands on her lap. She turned to Sokka. "Your turn. Tell me more about yourself."

Sokka scratched his head, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Wait. Did he... like Tamiko? That was quick, seeing that he just got out of a relationship a few hours ago.

"I'm Sokka. I'm aspiring to be the greatest warrior so that I can protect the people I love from harm... I failed to do that twice before. I can't let it happen again. I'm from the water tribe, but I'm not a bender." Tamiko smiled. "Well, you don't need to be a bender to become the greatest warrior and, honestly, I believe that you can become the greatest warrior."

Sokka blushed again. Tamiko turned to Toph. "So what about you?" she inquired, getting up and dusting off her skirt.

Toph grinned. "I'm Toph, and just like my name, I am Tough. I'm blind, yes, but I'm an earthbender so I can see you with your movements on the earth." Tamiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she questioned. "So if I do this," she rotated her wrist and started to float upwards, "can you still see me?" I stared at her in awe. So did Sokka and Katara.

Toph smirked. "I still can, but it's a bit foggy. I can see you by listening for your voice, but it's a bit harder." Tamiko stopped rotating her wrist and floated to the ground, gracefully. A true airbender. I smirked, but then I caught Katara glaring at me, so I straightened my face. Tamiko turned to me and placed her hands on her hips.

"So what about you?" she asked. "Besides the fact that you're the Avatar and you've got an awesome flying lemur and flying bison to carry you wherever you wanna go."

I smiled sheepishly. Then I caught Katara glaring at Tamiko.

"Well... there really isn't much else about me to say," I said, trying to prevent a meaningless cat fight.

"Oh," Tamiko said, sounding... disappointed? "Well, in that case, you're pretty boring," she reasoned, dropping, no, floating to the ground in a cross legged position.

Sokka stifled a laugh.

Toph chuckled.

Katara relaxed.

"Well then," Katara said, starting to walk towards Appa. "We'd better get going. It was nice meeting you Tamiko."

Oh yeah. We were leaving. So we'd leave and Tamiko would go on with her life.

And...

We'll never...

See each other...

Again.

Apparently, Sokka, Toph and Tamiko came to this realisation as well, cause their faces fell.

"Uh, yeah. You too," Tamiko said, getting up. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She started to walk away. I don't know why, but I didn't want her to go just yet. There was still so much more about her and the surviving airbenders that I wanted to know.

"Wait!" Sokka called out to her.

I held my breath, praying that whatever he was about to say will prolong Tamiko's stay.

"Maybe you could travel with us?"

Just the window of opportunity that I needed.

"Yeah. We could help you search for your dad," Toph added.

Tamiko's face lit up. "Really guys?" She looked at me.

"Sure," I complied, happily. "Appa'll be able to hold the extra weight." My gut told me to turn to Katara and I complied. She looked shocked by our sudden invitation. 'Better catch her before she could object,' I thought.

"What do you think, Katara?"

Katara looked at me, a bit taken aback. We all looked at her with innocent, expectant eyes.

"I...uh...I-I think it's great," she finally said, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Yes!" Sokka, Toph and I chorused, pouncing on Tamiko for a group hug. She laughed as we all fell. Whilst still on the ground, we turned to Katara.

"There's still room for one more," Tamiko coaxed. Katara looked dubious for a moment, then sighed, then smiled.

"Why the hell not!" she grinned, rushing in to join us on the floor. We all shared a happy moment, laughing and toppling over each other, until we all finally got up.

"Well, what're we waiting for," Sokka said, rushing towards Appa with Tamiko and Toph closely behind. "Let's commence **Operation F.G.I."**

We all stopped and stared.

"What's Operation F.G.I?" Tamiko asked.

Sokka grinned. "Operation Finding General Iroh!"

**Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Looks like I finally finished a new chapter for Operation F.G.I. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Sokka: I didn't. **

**Me: Sokka shut up before I make Zuko take Tamiko from you!**

**Sokka: ...**

**Zuko: hehehe...**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyyah! You guys probably hate me for taking so long to post, but look at the bright side... I actually posted!**

**Chapter 4- Instinct**

**Tamiko's P.O.V.**

One week.

That's how long it's been since I've joined the Avatar crew. And I'm loving every moment of it.

Toph is hard core. She's blind, but she's still hard core. Most of the time, I even forget that she's blind, like when we're sneaking up on Sokka or Aang.

Aang is awesome. Not just because he's the Avatar. He's a great teacher, and since he's an airbender, he helps me with my air bending. He's also really caring and kind, and he doesn't get mad when I mess up. Then there's Katara.

Katara has serious and frequent mood changes, so I've learned not to pay her much mind. But when she's in a good mood, she's really fun to be with. Except when she makes jokes. She kinda sucks at that.

Unlike her brother Sokka. Now, I could hang out with him forever. Sokka tends to have the power to make me laugh, and it's not just because he's cute. But seriously, he's really cute. At times I'd catch myself just staring at him, and at other times, I'd catch him staring at me.

Like right now.

"Close your mouth ponytails! You'll catch a fly-rat!" I yelled out of the blue, causing Sokka to lose his balance and almost fall off of Appa.

Of course, Aang and Katara laughed.

"How can you guys be so calm when we're so high?" Toph complained, gripping on to the seating railings.

"Oh relax, Toph," I said. "If you fall off Aang or I'll just fly down to get you... That is, of course, if you don't hit the ground first."

The expression on her face was priceless.

"How could you even think of such a thing?" she whined.

I smirked. Then I had an idea. I edged closer to her. Katara gave me a warning glance whilst Sokka and Aang's eyes widen in anticipation.

"Tami? What're you doing?" Katara asked. I glanced at her, my eyes telling her to zip it. However, her question kinda helped with my situation. Toph tensed. "Wh-what's she gonna do? Tami?"

I grinned and turned back to her, gripping her shoulders and giving her a quick shake. Her reaction was just what I needed.

She squealed.

Sokka, Aang and I burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna get back at you when we land," she swore.

Still laughing, I replied, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will."

"But till then, you'll just have to endure the abuse," Sokka added. I looked at him and grinned.

Katara shook her head. "You two are so alike," she mumbled.

Good thing I was quick with words, else there would have been an awkward silence. Instead, I grinned at her. "Hey! A little sick glee is good for the health."

"What's that down there?" Aang asked, turning our attention to the landscape below us. I followed Aang's gaze. There were three male figures below. Looking more closely, I could see that two were beating up the other.

My first instinct was to help them, and I attempted to do just that. Except, I totally forgot that I was extremely high in the air on a flying bison.

I jumped and then recognized that I was far from the ground. I heard the others calling after me but what they said didn't register in my head. There was only one word going through my head at the moment. Shit.

To my surprise, I was really calm about it. I actually just let myself fall. That is, until I felt a pair of feet wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Aang on his glider. "Hold on tight!" he yelled. All I could do was grab on and nod.

We landed a short while later behind some trees and I let go of him, making my way to the three guys. "Hey, Tami. Wait up," Aang yelled, but I kept running.

**Aang's P.O.V.**

I hastened after Tamiko, but she was already a good way back. My instinct told me to stand back and watch her, so I did.

"Hey!" she yelled at the guys. "Put the boy down!"

The two guys smirked. From what I could see, they were Earth Kingdom.

"Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" The bigger guy challenged, still gripping onto the guy who he was beating up.

"Tamiko stretched her fingers. "You don't wanna know," she threatened. The guys laughed. The bigger guy turned to the smaller guy. "You can handle her, right? He asked. The smaller guy nodded and he grinned evilly.

I thought about helping her for a moment, but curiousity got the better of me- I wanted to see what Tamiko could do. Sokka and Katara rushed to my side. Seeing them caused me to turn back and see Appa a way off with Toph, both of them unseen by the three guys.

I turned back to the upcoming fight.

The smaller guy pulled out a started pen knife and charged at Tamiko, trying to cut her, and failing miserably. Tamiko dodged his moves easily, and she actually seemed to be enjoying it a bit. After dodging a bit she flipped backwards, knocking out his blade in the process.

She stood quickly and flashed them a creepy smile.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Told you I'd get you back**

**Tamiko's P.O.V.**

"Is that all you got?" I taunted the Earth Kingdom guy.

He yelled and charged at me, obviously irritated. He tried to land several punches on me, but failed to touch me.

"Okay. Now you're boring me," I said, grasping one of his wrists and using his weight against himself, flipping him over.

I jumped back a bit and turned to the bigger guy, who was looking at me in shock.

"What's your name?" I demanded. "

It's T-Tomomi," he stammered.

"And his?" I motioned to the guy who was getting up.

"My name's Kishi!" the smaller guy yelled, rushing at me.

I dodged him easily and sighed. "Why is it that I always end up fighting wanna be bad boys with girl names?" I asked myself out loud.

Tomomi flinched.

"We're not wanna be bad guys, and we don't have girl names."

"Yeah... whatever," I said.

Tomomi looked at Kishi.

"You can handle this, right?" he asked. Kishi nodded to him and then turned to me.

The next thing I knew he was starting to throw air punches at me. 'Shit,' I thought. Just then, the earth sprung up from under me.

I quickly did a couple of flips in the air.

I landed on my feet, but hopped again, barely dodging a newly sprung up chunk of earth.

This was starting to get annoying.

I landed on the ground and jumped again, this time, using a bit of air bending to stay afloat while I thought of a plan.

I had an idea.

I smirked.

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

Tamiko moved with unbelievable grace.

She leaped again and this time did a back flip, using air bending to keep her up.

The two boys stared at her in confusion, as the third tried to crawl away. The taller guy recognised him.

"Hey! Where d'you think you're going?" he demanded.

He rushed towards the guy who was on the ground, but Tamiko moved her wrists while still midair, pulling the taller guy back with airbending.

**Tamiko's P.O.V.**

Alright. I had to get this over with.

I used some air bending to yank back Tomomi. When he came within my reach, I used his shoulders as a base and did several air flips. Tomomi dropped to the ground, Kishi yelled and sent his arms upward. I smirked, knowing what he was going to do. I had seen Aang do this several times while training with Toph.

As the wall sprung up, I used it as a stepping stone and flipped in the air until I was behind Kishi.

Tomomi had just started to get up. Kishi looked at me in disbelief.

"W-who are you?" he asked. "W-hat are you?"

I smirked. "The name's Tamiko," I said, placing my hand on my forehead and pushing back the bang, "and I'm an air bender."

Kishi and Tomomi's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" they gasped.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Is it? Let's see about that."

I thrust my arms forward, air palming them into the wall that Kishi had made.

They slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The other guy got up, thanked us hastily and then left.

I smirked, about to turn around when I felt the earth under me rise. It shot up 5 feet, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground.

I got up in shock.

"Told you I'd get you back," someone said.

I turned around to see a smirking Toph, standing with the others.

**TaDa! Seriously ppl, I can guarantee that I'm publish more if you review more. Though I won't be able to publish quickly from today onward. Tomorrow's my Add Maths exams, and it's also the beginning of hell for me. So, hasta la vista! Pray to God for me in my exams!**

**Toph: Told you I'd get you back.**


End file.
